


What if?

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	What if?

“One more box!” I called to my mum, who was trying to help me to sort through my belongings. I had just the rest of the day to get everything sorted through, as tomorrow I would be leaving for university.

“You have so much stuff, it’s hard to imagine how one person can acquire so many things.” She laughed, lifting one of the boxes that I had already sorted through. “I’ll take this one out to the car, I know you have a lot of memories in these to look through, and not all of them you want a mother to see.” And with that she left me alone, sat crossed legged on the floor of my bedroom.

I noticed another box at the back of my wardrobe and reached for it. It was heavy and covered in dust. I wiped some of it off, coughing as it entered the air. How long has this been here? I thought.

It was sealed shut with tape, but the tape was so old that it peeled off easily. Opening the box, I laughed at the first thing that I saw inside, my old yearbook. I decided that I would flip through it, to see all the things that meant a lot to me when I was 16.

I sat there for a while, laughing at all the old pictures, the bad hairstyles, the bad clothes. I missed the friendships that I used to have. Most of us had gone in different directions. Most had already gone to university, but I had decided that I would work and travel for a few years before going.

There were some people, where I simply just did not know what happened to them. I wasn’t on facebook and I had spent the last year ‘finding myself’ in places where there were no TVs and no internet.

There were some old photographs and my old school uniform in the box, which I laughed at. Then, taped underneath the flap of the box was a piece of paper. I pulled it free from the tape, turning it over in my hands before I opened it to read.

A picture fell out onto my lap. I didn’t pick it up at first. I just stared at the note. ‘Julian 0768-456-890’. Ah, my first love. Smiling at the memory I picked up the photo. It was of the two of us, his arm around me. I was looking at the camera, but his eyes were closed, his lips pressed against my cheek.

And then I had a crazy thought. What if the number still works, what if it’s still his? Julian was one of those that I had lost contact with over the years and I was curious as to what he was up to. I had only been back in our home town for a short time but I hadn’t seen him around.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed the number in carefully. Holding my phone in a shaking had I waited as my phone connected to the line.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end asked.

“Hello, is this, um. Is this Julian?” I asked, curling a strand of my hair around my finger and biting my lip.

“It is. Do I know you?”

“This is a funny story… It’s Lisa. We used to know each other at school, a while ago. I found your number while I was clearing out my room to go to University.” I laughed quietly. He probably thought that I was really weird. That, or he just didn’t remember me.

“The Lisa I used to date?” He asked.

I nodded then remembered that he couldn’t see that I was nodding. “Yeah, the very same. I just wondered what happened to you, and others. I’ve been away from civilisation for a long time.”

“So you don’t know what I do?”

“No, why should I? I did a lot of travelling and you don’t get much wifi or any televisions in some parts of the world.”

He laughed. “Well Lisa, I got what I always wanted.”

“Football?!” I whispered. I stood from where I had been sat and looked out of the window, watching my mum pack up the car for me.

“Yes, I play for Schalke now.” I smiled. Julian had always aspired to play football. I was really proud of him.

“Believe it or not Julian, I’m going to take University classes in Gelsenkirchen. Show me around some time?” I laughed. I looked down at my mum around. She was fussing around with the boxes, and it looked like she was still sorting through.

“I would love to do that. Listen I have to get back to training now I’m hiding in one of the medical rooms, but call me as soon as you’re settled here and we’ll go out. Lisa, it’ll be nice to see you again.” I blushed as he said that, my hand shaking as I tried to hold the phone up to my ear.

“See you soon Julian.”


End file.
